Juntos: futuro del dragon azul
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Por segunda vez en Shisen, pero esta vez las cosas son diferentes ¿Es cierto que se aman? depende de ti aceptarlo o no, no es su culpa si tu no crees en su amor. Solo lee y descubre si puedes o no puedes creer en el amor que ellos dos definitimamente se tienen, aun sin palabras, aun sin excesivas demostraciones
La lluvia fue horrible, si bien era cierto que Shisen era la capital del agua todo debía tener sus límites. Shin Ah ya había dejado de lado su máscara y tomo una sábana para cubrir a la morena de largo cabello que le acompañaba, Madoka (o Mavra, como en realidad se llamaba. Pero eso era otra historia) le sonrió agradecida pero aun temblando a causa del agua que los había empapado desde que llegaron a la ciudad hasta que buscaron refugio en una posada y se cambiaron de ropas. Shin Ah cubrió a la chica con otras sabanas prácticamente convirtiéndola en un ovillo y Ao se metió entre las sabanas para calentarse con la chica, la lanilla del joven estaba mojada y esa fue la única razón por la que él no la uso en la envoltura que le había puesto a su acompañante. Pero la abrazó para que entre los tres pudieran calentarse (porque la ardillita también contaba) y todo siguió en silencio, como la mayoría del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

No era porque se odiaran (lo que quedaba muy claro al verlos en momentos así), pero ambos se habían criado en el silencio y no necesitaban más que transmitirse sus pensamientos y sentires a través de actos y miradas. Si, miradas. Shin Ah era capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin dañarla pero su máscara ya era parte de él, había pasado tantos momentos con Ao (el humano), con Ao (la ardilla), con Yona y los demás, y ahora con Madoka.

Tal vez muchos podían preguntarse cómo se conocieron, claro que este encuentro no fue nada normal. No fue un príncipe o algún otro tipo de doncel valiente que iba a rescatar a una princesa, tampoco fue un dragón del que la doncella descubre estar enamorada, aunque esto estaba más cercas. Si bien era cierto que ella tenía sangre real y que él era un dragón, ella también lo era y a causa de eso si su historia fuera un cuento, seguramente sería así:

 _»Había una vez un dragón azul de Kouka y un dragón que pertenecía a las estrellas, quienes no estaban destinados a encontrarse… pero lo hicieron._

 _Seiryu estaba maldecido por su propia debilidad y falta de autoconocimiento, temeroso a revelarse a sí mismo y sus ojos de muerte. Citlalcóatl, el dragón imperial, castigado por los crímenes en contra del orden universal fue que perdió su voz._

 _Nunca coincidieron en nada mientras cada uno estaba en las hazañas que tenían que cumplir por su pasado y sus orígenes. Fue cuando se volvieron héroes sin trabajo que se encontraron el uno al otro«_

Luego una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron juntos. Muchos no podrían entender el porqué de esta pareja pero él, cuyos ojos no podían ser vistos, y ella, cuya voz no podía ser escuchada, podía comprenderse a partir de que ambos sabían vivir en el mundo de la oscuridad, el silencio y la soledad e incluso habían salido de estos.

Madoka levanto su rostro y beso la mejilla de Shin Ah, él solo recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella, minutos después ya se encontraban dormidos y abrazados mientras Ao comía una bellota y veía a través de la ventana. Si, estos tres seguirían juntos por un largo tiempo, pero primero había que esperar a que terminara la lluvia antes de pensar en el futuro, juntos.

* * *

bueno, este fue un trabajo que se me ocurrio gracias a alguien. espero que les haya gustado, pronto hare la historia de esta pareja pero sera diferente porque tambien hablara de los demas personajes de akatsuki no yona y tendra historia (explicara las cosas que aqui quiza, y es muy posible, no entendieron) que sera la aventura de shin ah y madoka aunque tambien tendra algunos extra sobre lo que sucedio con los otros :3 (si la historia de alguno de ellos se hace muy grande, tal vez le(s) haga una propia)

esten atentos por la historia del dragon azul y el dragon imperial. gracias por leer

 **Nota:** " _Citlalcóatl"_ significa serpiente de estrellas en azteca _  
_


End file.
